Most modern vehicles rely, to some extent, on external sensors to detect the world around them. Modern vehicles use radio detection and ranging (RADAR) and vision systems, for example, to control the vehicle's cruise control and emergency braking systems, among other things. A user can select a desired following distance in the cruise control settings, for example, and the vehicle will automatically decelerate or brake when a slower moving vehicle is detected. Indeed, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) recently reported that more than 99 percent of new vehicles in the U.S. will have automatic emergency braking (AEB) standard by September, 2022.